Chicago Glee Pub
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: Marley, une fois encore déçue par un homme, décide de rendre visite à Unique à Chicago pour la soutenir dans sa procédure de transformation et faire le point sur sa vie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver l'ambiance du Glee Club là-bas, encore moins dans un bar. Et son jeune tenancier excentrique et maladroit ne la laisse pas indifférente. [Fait suite à la série à ma sauce]


**_Bonjour/Bonsoir_**

 ** _Voici le prologue d'une idée qui me trottait en tête depuis un petit moment._**

 ** _Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, mais je vous propose de me donner votre avis._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

C'était un jour banal, un jour comme les autres, et pourtant Marley Rose avait eu dès le réveil un terrible sentiment d'oppression. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais une boule au creux de son ventre s'était formée sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Marley avait quitté Lima en Ohio. Après la dissolution du Glee Club de McKinley High, qui lui avait grandement brisé le cœur, sa mère s'était vu demandé de quitter le lycée par la nouvelle Principale, Sue Sylvester.

Obligée de quitter la ville pour trouver un nouvel emploi, Malrey avait bien été contrainte de la suivre. C'était un vrai crève-cœur de devoir quitté ses amis du Glee Club, mais elle n'avait pas tellement eu le choix. Et dans un sens, suite à sa rupture abrupte avec Jack, elle avait estimé comme une chance ce nouveau départ.

Elle en avait grandement profité pour essayé de se concentrer sur sa dernière année de lycée. Et cela lui avait plutôt bien réussi. En plus, elle s'était trouvé un nouveau petit ami. Un gentil garçon du nom de James. Leur relation était plutôt saine, il ne la poussait à rien, et lui avait promis d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à aller plus loin.

Le lycée finissant mais n'ayant pas réussi à décrocher un prêt étudiant, elle s'était retrouvée à faire un petit travail dans une supérette. Et à côté, elle continuait de composer des paroles de chansons, bien qu'elle ne soit plus du tout convaincu de son talent. Elle était arrivée à la conviction que jamais ses paroles ne plairaient à d'autres. Malgré tout elle continuait pour elle-même, parce qu'elle en ressentait le besoin.

Ce jour-là donc, Marley s'était levée avec un pressentiment atroce. Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire, mais elle ne savait pas trop quoi. Essayant de ne pas trop y penser, elle prit sur elle tout au long de la journée et s'occupa l'esprit en se concentrant sur son travail. Le soir, son service terminé, elle décida de passer à l'improviste chez James –qui occupait seul un studio et dont elle avait la clé. Elle ressentit un sentiment d'oppression au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de chez lui.

Avec le sentiment que ses poumons était remplis d'un gaz néfaste l'empêchant de respirer correctement, une boule dans l'estomac, elle glissa la clé dans la serrure en se pinçant les lèvres, le cœur affolé. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle comprit que son mauvais pressentiment se justifiait.

Son regard butta en premier sur les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, elle ne se serait pas alertée tout de suite, car James laissait toujours tout trainer. Non, ce qui lui fit dire qu'elle n'aimerait pas la suite des évènements, c'est lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence, au milieu du reste, de dessous féminins. Et ce n'était pas les siens, elle le savait.

Toute la scène se passa au ralenti pour elle, un peu comme si on avait ajouté à sa vie un mauvais effet cinématographique pour marquer d'avantage son trouble. Elle releva lentement les yeux, détachant son regard du sol, et remontant très lentement en direction du lit, qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Là, elle découvrit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Marley ?! s'exclama James en se redressant subitement dans le lit, constatant la présence de sa petite amie dans l'entrée.

Hiii ! cria de surprise la nana qui se trouvait sur lui une seconde plus tôt en se jetant sur le côté, se couvrant le corps avec le drap par pudeur.

 _Alors c'était ça ?_ songea Marley en sentant une chape de froid s'abattre sur elle.

Elle sentit son cœur se resserrer d'un seul coup, et eut une folle envie de se mettre à pleurer dans l'instant, mais ses yeux restèrent inexplicablement secs. Elle resta un instant plantée sur place, paralysée par les émotions vives qui la traversaient, puis, se retourna lentement, sans dire un mot, et se mit en marche pour partir.

Marley, attend ! s'exclama James en sortant en vitesse du lit, attrapant un caleçon qu'il enfila en sautillant et en se précipitant vers elle.

Il la rattrapa dans le couloir, l'attrapant par le bras et la contourna pour venir se placer devant elle.

Marley, je m'excuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je te jure que ce n'était rien, juste une erreur… Mais je te promets que je me rattraperais, je vais devenir quelqu'un de mieux… pour toi, parce que je t'aime…

Ces belles paroles étaient dites dans la précipitation, les balbutiements, mais n'avait rien de sincère, la jeune femme le capta très bien dans les yeux de James. D'un côté, elle avait une folle envie de se laisser aller à ça, de plonger la tête baissée dans ces excuses bidons et d'essayer de lui pardonner pour continuer. C'était plus simple, plus stable, plus sécurisant.

Mais elle n'avait plus envie de se laisser avoir par les hommes. Jack Puckerman lui avait déjà fait le coup autrefois, et elle en avait bien trop souffert. Elle avait voulut lui laisser une nouvelle chance, mais sitôt qu'ils furent séparé par la dissolution du Glee Club, elle n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, n'en ayant de toute manière pas la force pour l'instant, elle se contenta de se dégager de son étreinte, de le fixer droit dans les yeux avec désillusion, puis de lui passer à côté pour reprendre l'ascenseur.

Dès qu'elle fut sur le trottoir, au bas de l'immeuble, elle sentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Tous les espoirs qu'elle s'était permise de porter à nouveau sur un homme s'effondraient. Une fois encore, elle se faisait trahir, et ça faisait très mal à encaisser. C'est sans doute là qu'elle commença à sentir ses yeux devenir humide et un sanglot se bloquer dans sa gorge, mais elle décida qu'il n'était pas encore temps. Elle se dépêcha donc de rentrer, à pas rapide, et arriva chez sa mère, avec qui elle vivait encore.

-Ha, tu es rentrée ma chérie, tu as fait tard, lui lança Madame Rose depuis son canapé. Mais… ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as l'air bouleversée ?

Marley s'était figée dans l'entrée du salon, l'air malheureuse d'une petite fille accroché à son visage, et avait laissé tomber son sac à main, les bras ballant le long de son corps. Sa mère, en voyant son visage, dû comprendre tout de suite ce qui se passait, car elle se leva (non sans difficulté avec son surpoids) et s'approcha de deux pas de sa fille, qui céda enfin à son chagrin, se mettant à pleurer en se jetant dans les bras maternels protecteurs.

Madame Rose eut une peine infinie pour sa petite fille adorée, et la serra fort en lui caressant les cheveux, la laissant sangloter autant qu'elle en avait besoin. Puis elle lui demanda de lui raconter toute l'histoire, et elle s'assirent à la cuisine pour discuter ensemble.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Marley avait appeler le travail pour dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler aujourd'hui, qu'elle était malade. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais elle se sentait tout de même au plus mal. Sa mère l'avait laissée seule à l'appartement, ne pouvant pour sa part pas se permettre d'être absente sous peine de renvoi. Sa fille l'avait rassurée sur le pas de porte, lui assurant qu'elle était grande et qu'elle pouvait très bien survivre seule une journée.

Les yeux encore bouffis par les nombreuses larmes versée, Marley profita de sa solitude pour réfléchir. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire à présent. Tout ce à quoi elle tenait, en dehors de sa mère, s'était effrité comme un château de sable ses dernières années. Plus d'amis proches, plus d'endroit sympa où se réfugier quand ça allait mal, plus de rêve d'avenir dans la musique et plus de petit-ami.

Elle songea qu'elle avait sans doute besoin de prendre l'air, de partir quelques jours, pour pouvoir penser à la suite, à ce qu'elle ferait pour essayer de tenir bon et d'avancer, mas elle ne savait pas trop où aller. Il paraissait que Rachel Berry et Kurt Hummel étaient en train d'essayer de recréer le Glee Club en luttant contre Sue, et sans doute revoir McKinley lui ferait du bien, mais elle se voyait mal retourner en rampant là-bas après en avoir été chassée. Elle en souffrirait plus qu'autre chose.

Soupirant, le cœur toujours lourd, elle pensa bon d'appeler une amie fidèle, peut-être la dernière qui lui restait encore. Même si elle habitait à présent à Chicago. Mais entendre sa voix et obtenir ses conseils précieux lui remonterait sans doute le moral. Elle décrocha donc son téléphone et sélectionna le numéro dans la boîte de contacts.

-Allô ? fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil, visiblement enjouée. Marley, ma toute belle ! Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune femme eut un sourire en entendant cette voix si famillière et apaissante. Elle déglutit difficilement, et répondit :

-Salut Unique, pas très bien et toi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta alors subitement Wade Unique Adams, soudainement inquiète.

Marley prit une grande respiration, et raconta à son amie tout son malheur. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Unique l'écouta avec attention, puis lui donna son avis personnel.

-Tu devrais te changer les idées ma chérie ! Il te faut partir un peu quelques temps pour t'aérer, tu en as besoin pour te ressaisir. Parce que là tu m'inquiète, ce n'est pas « ma » Marley que j'ai en ligne, ça ne va pas du tout.

-J'y ai songé, avoua la jeune fille. Mais je ne sais pas où aller.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil car Unique était en train de réfléchir très sérieusement au problème. Après un moment, elle finit par déclarer :

-Tu pourrais me rejoindre à Chicago.

-Unique, tu plaisantes, pouffa légèrement Marley.

-Non, je suis très sérieuse. Tu pourrais venir chez moi comme ça on pourra enfin se voir et parler face à face, ça fait si longtemps. Ça te fera prendre l'air. Et en plus j'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle maison de disques qui va ouvrir prochainement et qui est à la recherche de parolier.

-Unique, je ne crois pas que…

-Tatata ! le coupa la transgenre. Ne discute pas, on a déjà eu cette conversation, et SI, tu as un talent infini ! Et puis…

Il y eu un blanc, et Marley sentit le changement de ton. Wade voulait lui dire quelque chose d'important et ne savait pas trop comment aborder la chose. Elle l'imaginait en train de se mordre la lèvre en réfléchissant.

-…Tu sais, moi aussi je me sens seule. Et la présence d'une amie me ferait beaucoup de bien.

-Unique… Est-ce que tout va bien ? interrogea l'autre, qui avait sentit une ombre passer dans la voix de son amie.

-Je… Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à obtenir le droit à la procédure…

Marley sentit à nouveau le froid l'envahir. Elle avait entendu toute la détresse dans cette phrase et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Elle comprit à ce moment que son amie avait réellement besoin de sa présence. Peut-être autant qu'elle avait besoin de la sienne.

-Alors je viens.

oOoOoOo

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis cette conversation téléphonique, et Marley avait tout régler pour pouvoir s'aménager trois jours de voyage à Chicago. Elle avait posé une demande de vacances que son patrons, bien que ronchon, lui avait autorisé tout en bougonnant.

A présent, elle se trouvait à la gare et s'apprêtait à monter lorsque quelqu'un l'interpella :

-Marley !

Elle se retourna et vit James arriver en courant. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle attendit qu'il s'approche, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Je voulais venir te voir et ton patron m'a dit que je te trouverais surement ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux James ? Tout es finis entre nous !

-Mais non ! Ne dis pas ça, je t'aime Marley !

LA surprise face à cette réplique fut totale, mais elle s'en remit vite et fixa son ex d'un regard interrogateur.

-Ne pars pas, reste, et discutons de comment je peux me faire pardonner.

Il lui tendit une main avec un sourire pour l'aider à descendre du train, car elle se trouvait déjà sur la marche de l'entrée du wagon. Elle le toisa, mille et une questions passant dans sa tête, puis resongea à l'autre soir, à la peine qu'elle avait ressenti, et à la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Son visage se durcissant légèrement, elle fit un pas en arrière vers l'intérieur du véhicule, et le regarda de haut, répondant :

-Non ! Mon pardon, ma gentillesse, ça c'est une part de moi que tu n'auras jamais !

James la fixa avec de grands yeux, la mâchoire tombant presque sous l'effet de la surprise. La porte du train se referma, le sifflet du chef de gare raisonna, et la locomotive se mit en branle.

Tout en regagnant sa place, Marley sentit encore les vagues d'émotions contradictoires l'envahir. Elle décida de chanter (dans sa tête en tout cas) afin de se donner du baume au cœur. Et vu la situation, une chanson de Katy Perry collait parfaitement !

 _Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now, now look at me_

Le train sortit de la gare et s'élança sur les rails, sortant assez rapidement de la petite ville pour fendre la campagne.

 _This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_

Marley jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone cellulaire qui venait de vibrer. Elle avait trois message. Un de sa mère qui lui souhaitait bon voyage, et deux de James, qu'elle décida avec une rage grandissante de supprimer directement sans les lire. Elle n'avait plus envie de penser à lui pour l'instant. Il était de ceux qui l'avaient déçu dans sa vie. Là, elle préférait se focaliser sur les personnes qui étaient des amis fidèles et toujours présent pour elle. Comme Unique.

 _I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
You ripped me off your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep, you let me down  
But that was then and this is now, now look at me_

 _This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul_

 _This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!_

Elle songeait également à ce dont lui avait parlé Wade, et qui avait fait renaître un maigre espoir en elle, rallumant une étincelle perdue depuis un petit moment. Dans son sac, elle avait caler un gros classeur dans lequel elle avait ranger depuis des années tous ses textes de chansons. Elle ne se faisait pas de plan sur la comète, mais elle avait tout de même envie d'essayer cette piste.

 _Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again I'm glowin' oh whoa  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah except for me_

 _This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me, no  
Away from me no  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul_

Après des heures de voyages, le trains arriva à la gare centrale de Chicago, et Marley, avec une étrange sensation de liberté, se prépara à débarquer dans cette ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et à se changer les idées. Elle se promis d'essayer de ne pas se laiser ruiner le moral, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

 _This is the part of me,  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_


End file.
